This Isn't Just a Game Anymore, This is War
by Pluv143000
Summary: Sequel to No One Wins When It Comes to the Games; Shay is trying desperately to sort out the chaos that is now her life. She is a Ghost; a reminder to the Capitol and Snow that they will regret the Hunger Games. And now fueled by her frustration and resentment, she will avenge those who were taken unfairly. "Capitol citizens! We are coming..." Cato/OC and some Thresh/OC
1. AN-Add Ins for NOWWICG

**These are just a few add-ins from No One Wins When It Comes to the Games... They were some edit that I made about a month after the last chapter and I wanted to make sure everyone saw them since they will be referenced to...**

* * *

**Add Ins:**

Chapter 1

~Althie's Husband's Death Story~

Richter, my brother-in-law before the incident, worked in transporting. He was in the process of moving a few bulls with his co workers and friends when the peacekeepers issued a road block. The calm conversation soon turned violent after one of his friends was angered when the peacekeepers wouldn't tell them a quick alternate route. The bulls also got ornery and while Richter was trying to keep a fight from breaking out, the bulls broke free of their confines and started rampaging. Chaos broke out and Richter was trampled leaving a wife and unborn child behind.

Chapter 2

~Taurus's (Shay's Mentor) Hunger Games~ (This just shows some bonding since he'll be back later with some other victor OCs I have and it will influence how Shay deals with the Games since she is still alive)~

I started back towards the area where we would be eating and the most amazing meal was set before me. It was steaming beef stew with a strawberry tartlet for dessert. I dug in right away but quickly slowed as Lief started a conversation with Taurus. "So what should we expect in the games?" I looked at Taurus who was finishing his bite. He had a weathered look, his dark brown hair dull and streaked with premature grays, his dark blue eyes hopeless. It was like he still worked with the livestock even though he had all the money of a victor.

He gulped and looked Lief straight in the eyes, "Death. Murder. Everything else is fair game." It got quiet quickly after this announcement and after he was finished, Lief, got up and left.

When he was gone I looked at Taurus before quickly looking back at my dessert, "How old were you?" I looked back at him to find him staring at me. "When you entered the games. How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

I frown slightly, "How did you win?" He was silent, "its okay if you don't want to answer, I-I was just curious. Sorry."

He waved me off, "It's fine. I actually, believe it or not, made an alliance with the Careers." My eyes widened in shock. "But I also had an alliance with my district partner, Winter Fields. She was fifteen and her brother was a close friend. She was smart and I always had sort of a crush on her. She was only two years younger than you right?" I nodded. "Our plan was that she would hide out and stay alive and then when it got to the final eight we would start picking them off. Her from the outside and me on the inside. It wasn't until there were six of us left when the male tribute from one that year, Chrome, caught her when she went after him. She had been popular at the end and had good sponsors that had given her a leather whip that she was excellent with. But she was overpowered in the end and he killed her right in front of me and the rest of the Career just cheered. The remaining Careers, Chrome and his group, Kaede and Lowen, who were from two, still were oblivious to the fact I was against them. When we left to find the last tribute left I planned how I would win. We found him, some teenager from seven as they tortured him. I took my machete and killed them and the District seven boy died shortly after." He stopped and started to get up and walk away when I spoke again.

"What haunts you the most? And how do you deal with it?" If I was going to enter this bloodbath I wanted to know what I was getting myself into.

"The fact that I don't feel any remorse for the last three's deaths. I wanted to kill them for what they did to Winny." He turned back around to look at me and his eyes bore into mine, "And I don't deal with it. I want to remember what I did. It's much better than living in ignorance and denial." He tried to leave again and I stopped him one last time.

"Wait! One last question. Why did you tell me all of this?"

He gives me a sad smirk, "Strategy." With that he left and I soon did as well.

Chapter 11

~I also added in a tiny bit of bonding with Rue before her death but it was pretty miniscule~

Chapter 15

~I also made sure to mention the armor Cato had because I forgot to originally and it will be brought up a few times in the sequel~


	2. Chapter 1

**This Isn't Just a Game Anymore, This is War**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, just Shay, Violet and anything else that you don't recognize from the series!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The fluorescent white lighting blinded me as I lay on the table waiting for Violet to finish examining me. Surprisingly the only place I felt comfortable in this stupid headquarters was the hospital wing. Violet was my only friend here and I was perfectly fine with keeping it that way. If it wasn't for her I would be incredibly lonely. When we arrived at District 13's base of operations, after the whole reviving thing, Cato and I drifted apart. He stuck around the trainers and other fighters from different districts. The only time I ever saw him was in the training room. _Ugh, training_, I thought. It was the one thing that was necessary to take down the Capitol yet it was the main reason I hated this place. The fact that I was one of District 13's _Ghosts_ made it mandatory for me to go train everyday for hours. It reminded me of the training center for the games. Everything reminded me of the Games somehow; the training, the weapons, the people. "Okay you're all set," Violet said snapping me out of my thoughts. I sat up and jumped off the cold metal cot.

Smiling slightly, I asked, "So Vi, now that you're done with work, do you want to go hang out? I have free time on my schedule." I showed her the print on my arm. That's another thing I disliked; the schedule.

"Actually I have to work overtime today," she responded looking just as upset as I felt. Violet had been getting more and more overtime added to her schedule each week. Her main job used to just be taking care of the _Ghosts_—Thresh, Cato, and I—but now she's been responsible for a greater number of soldiers than usual.

"Okay… what about afterwards?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately it has taken up all of my time up until dinner." I groaned in frustration and thought about how boring my time would be. I had a half an hour but that would seem like forever when there was absolutely nothing to do. Violet muttered apologies before heading back over to her desk to get ready for whatever else she had to work on. I turned on my heel to leave. When I got to the door I looked back towards Violet.

"So… tomorrow?" The desperateness in my voice was evident. A guilty look crossed her face and she cringed slightly in advance, afraid how I was going to take it.

"I can't. I had kind of made plans to hang out with Thresh." My eyebrows went up in surprise and my frown quickly turned into a smirk.

"Oh, okay, but the next day you are definitely telling me everything." She rolled her eyes and right when I went to the door again someone came in. And of course I ran right into them. _I really thought I broke myself of this habit_. I looked up and right into the eyes of Cato. Quickly backing up a few steps, I held my arm shyly and looked everywhere but his face. Like I had said, it was awkward with him. Finally I looked up at him, "Sorry, I should have been more careful." He looked like he was about to say something but opted against it. I maneuvered around him and went into the hall, making my way back to my room. A few seconds later I heard the large metal door of Violet's office close and footsteps approach me. I glanced towards where the noise was coming from and saw Cato a few feet away.

"Hey," he said before it got quiet again.

"Hey," I replied with a small, awkward wave before continuing on to my room. Before I could take another step though, Cato grabbed my wrist. Reluctantly, I faced him. I straightened my spine and composed myself, "What do you need Cato?"

"I just wanted to know why things got so weird between us." I was tempted to play dumb and act like I didn't know what he was talking about but I knew he would see right through it. He always saw right through it. In the end of my small internal debate, I decided to tell him the truth.

"I don't know. To me it just seemed like you enjoyed hanging out with the other guys at training more than you did spending time with me. You kind of took on that leader role again like you did with the Careers. It made me feel off because when we were in the arena the Careers were the bad guys and it was like you were becoming one again. Not that you were ever a bad guy, I mean we were all technically victims, but it just seemed like you were starting to look forward to this whole districts versus Capitol thing a little too much. Like you were becoming that bloodthirsty, power hungry guy again and… I didn't really like him that much the first time."

It was quiet and I feared that I had ruined any sort of relationship that was left between us. I was shocked when he spoke, "Thank you. If you wouldn't have said anything I probably would've turned into that guy again. Coming here after the games was hard because it was as if we were thrown back into the training center only to enter another game or even like we had never left. It was instinct to get back to practicing fighting. I'm just used to it I guess since I was basically raised to kill people." When he said that I made me think about what it _would_ be like to grow up knowing that you were going to basically be sacrificed to the Capitol all the while thinking it was the right thing to do. This side of Cato was one I'd never seen before and as glad as I was that he felt he could open up to me, I quickly got uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if I should apologize or what. Determined to change the subject and get rid of the thick tension, I asked, "So what were you doing down here anyway? Your appointment isn't for two days, which is why I was so surprised to see you."

A nervous but cute smile appeared on his handsome face. He might have that large scar that stretched from his temple to the corner of his mouth but that didn't affect the butterflies that swarmed in my stomach when I saw him. "Oh that. Well Fluvia needed someone to drop this off for Vi and I volunteered, even though I'm sure Thresh would've been plenty happy to do the same. Plus, I knew you'd be down here and I had been wanting to talk to you." Even though I now knew what he had wanted to talk about that didn't stop the faint blush from rising to my cheeks.

"Oh, and how did you know that? Are you stalking me?" I said with a playful smirk replacing my previously embarrassed expression.

"No," he said rolling his eyes at me, "Anyway, what are you doing now?"

I pretended to think about it for a second. "Uh, nothing," I admitted.

"Well, then do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," I said cautiously. "And what exactly are you doing?"

"Training." I repressed the smile and instead gave him the _Really?_ Look. After the deep conversation we'd had just moments ago, the request seemed ironic. I sighed heavily.

"Why not." He chuckled slightly at me and I could only assume I must have had a strange facial expression. Either way it made my heart feel funny. He motioned for me to follow and I did.

* * *

Two days later I was in the training room with Violet, talking about her 'date' with Thresh.

"It wasn't a date! We just… hung out. It was comfortable, ya know. No pressure." I wanted to say I knew but I didn't. I've never had anything close to a relationship before Cato and now look how well it's working out with him. I stopped beating on the hanging punching bag and looked at her scrunitizingly. She shuffled uncomfortably under my intense gaze.

"There is definitely something you're not telling me," I stated simply.

"W-what? No there's not. Why would I—" she stuttered nervously.

"Because Vi, you're _never_ this quiet! Normally you'd be telling me all about you and Thresh for the solo fact that you've been crushing on him since we were revived. So what is up with you?" I might have come off a little angry but I was actually worried. Since I arrived we had been so open to each other and now it was like she was being forced to tell a stranger all her innermost thoughts.

"Nevermind, just forget it. I gotta go," she quickly left throught the doors leaving me completely frustrated and confused. _What can be so bad that she can't tell me?_ Scratch that, now I'm frustrated, confused and _worried_! I unwrapped the tape from my hands and packed up my stuff before heading to my room.

I sluggishly walked down the winding halls, the buzz of the lights the only noise. Normally it was like this in headquaters, quiet, and the only time it was loud was between the times on the schedule, like when you're moving from one activity to the other. I sighed as I entered my room and flopped down on my bed leaving my bag abandoned in the center of the floor.

Abandoned.

Even though people constantly surrounded me I couldn't help but feel that way. My whole life people just left, whether it was voluntarily or not. Two, almost three, years ago my parents disappeared. No one knew if they just left or they were killed. A year after that Kraven was chosen for the games and Althie and I were left without a brother. Soon after that Althie got married and we thought it had started to get better but then Richter was gone too. Now I'm stuck in this hole without my sister, Violet won't talk to me, and Cato and I are still distant. Silent tears started to run down my cheeks. _Suck it up Shay! You went through the Hunger games, had your life on the line, and you cry about this!_ I shouted at myself. I guess I thought that scolding myself would help but it only made the tears come faster when I thought about how pathetic I must look.

There was a rap on my door and I jumped, wiping the water droplets from my face. Slowly, I got of my bed and walked over to the door. Some unnamed soldier for the district was standing outside. "Plutarch wishes to see you and the rest of the _Ghosts_," he said stiffly. I really didn't want to deal with whatever Plutarch wanted us to do. I mean I get he's on our side but you'd think he'd drop some of his Capitol fluffiness around us. He still acts like he's in charge even though it's supposed to be Coin. I'm surprised she hasn't reprimanded him yet. Though it's not like I care much for Coin either but if there was a grudge match between the two… I would pay to see that.

My sad mood turned slightly sour as I followed the soldier down the hall to the meeting room. Thresh and Cato were already sitting down—on completely opposite sides of the table I noticed—and everyone else was ready to begin. I made my way to a seat two chairs away from Cato and diagonal from Thresh. Thresh and I got along civilly so I guess I shouldn't ask for anymore, I mean Cato _was_ my ally when he killed him. Speaking of Cato, the awkward tension between the two of them was impeccable. I totally understood why. Cato killed Thresh and then when we were revived we find out 'Oh crap, he's not dead!' Like I said, awkward… Luckily the two didn't fight so I guess it could be worse.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Plutarch began the meeting. My head rested on my hand as I tuned out the routine training check up he was giving us. When it was my turn to answer, I did so with a bored and monotone voice. In my opinion, this rebellion could not move any slower.

* * *

**So I'm finally back! Send me some reviews and tell me what you think! Sorry for the delay of almost 7 months... Yikes! Junior year sucks and I got a job so I can pay for my car next month so I can't guarantee that udpates will be super frequent but I will NEVER give up on this story because it is my baby and I love it with all my heart. So... REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I know I said that I won't be updating very often but I had this chapter already written and I though I kinda owed you for the 7 month wait... So here is Chapter 2... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, just Shay, Violet and anything else that you don't recognize from the series!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been months since we arrived in district 13. The incredibly boring days seemed to drag on and I found myself growing tired of waiting. I mean this whole rebellion is going to take until after the Quarter Quell if they keep up with this pace. _Great that's just what we need, the Capitol throwing us a curveball right before we put our plan into action._ The Capitol was infamous for its Quarter Quells; the first one forced the districts to pick their tributes and the second sending in double the amount of kids. I was definitely not looking forward to another.

Throughout the last week I've been invited into the meeting room with Cato and Thresh to watch the Victory Tour. Thanks to some techies we have hidden in the base from district 5, we were able to hack into the Capitol's broadcasting system. It was harder than I thought, seeing the families of those who are lost as well as our own who think we're dead. A few days ago we saw Katniss and Peeta, who I was shocked to find out were actually dual victors, I wasn't sure if the capitol was going to stick with their rule change, arrive in district 11. A month or so ago, Plutarch mentioned that after Rue's death an uprising had taken place in the district and now things were stricter than ever. He wasn't kidding. Peacekeepers swarmed the platform Katniss and Peeta were standing on as well as being scattered through the crowd. Two families stood up front in small areas fenced off with some rope.

I glanced over at Thresh and for a second I thought I saw tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of his family but they were quickly blinked away. My attention was turned back towards the screen as the two victors started their speeches. Thresh's family was only made up of two member, his grandmother a frail but determined looking woman who's strong feature were softened by her grief and his sister, strong and silent just like her brother.

Katniss and Peeta give their speeches and I could almost see how much they want to say more; like their being censored. Peeta ends up giving in and gifts the two families a part of their winnings. Katniss, on the other hand, goes on about how she respected Thresh and adored Rue. I found myself thinking about the small twelve-year old that I had also grown fond of. Just as they turn to head back towards the train an older man in the back of the crowd whistles the four note tune that Katniss used with the mockingjays. Thresh's eyes widened slightly in what seemed like fear but it was hard to tell. The victors were herded back into the train and then the screen cut blank. There was silence as Cato and I glanced at each other and then both looked over at Thresh. He reached forward and turned the screen off from the Capitol symbol that had appeared before leaving quickly.

I thought about what might be happening in district 11 and was mentally dreading watching the visit to my own district. I rose hesitantly and gave Cato a small smile before heading towards the door. As I left the room I could hear him leaving behind me. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

District 10. It was the next district on the tour. I had been excited yet anxious to watch Katniss and Peeta confront my district; my family. The cameras are trained on the duo as they stand on the stage. The speeches are not heartfelt and sincere and unique like they were in 11 but instead of feeling disappointed I feel nervous. What could've happened that made their speeches become so censored? The camera then zooms in on the grieving families. Lief's family: His mother, devastated at the loss of her son; his father, who is in the same condition; and lastly a younger boy, his brother. I recognize the boy vaguely. He used to run through the small town I lived in popping in and out of different stores with groceries and other items. Now the same little boy has just lost his big brother. _I'm going to make sure he doesn't have to endure the same hell Lief did._

My thoughts are shifted as Althie's face appears on the screen. She has a serene look on her face as Katniss speaks. That's when I notice the small bundle wrapped tightly in her arms. Tucked into the plush pink blanket is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. It had bright blue eyes that shimmered in the sunlight like my mothers and mine. _And Richter's._ Through the tears I hadn't realized I had been crying, I chocked out a laugh and smiled. This was my niece. _Or nephew. But since it's wrapped in a pink blanket I would assume it was a girl._

Katniss finished her speech but before she could step back my sister mouthed something. _Thank you._ The district 12 girl smiles slightly and bows her head some in acknowledgement. The visit finishes up and though I miss my sister—and now my niece—terribly, it only fuels my attitude toward the rebellion's success.

* * *

It's been a few days since the visit to district 10 and now the three of us sit in the same room awaiting the images of district 2 that will show up on the screen. Even though Cato and Thresh might not get along just yet we all watch each others district visits. It may just be a reason to sit out of rigorous training for a while but it's also because of the general respect we've come to have for each other. You don't have to like someone to respect them. Cato sat next to me and Thresh sat across form the two of us. I glanced over at the blond boy from 2 as he wrung his hands together in his lap nervously. I leaned over to whisper to him, "Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything in return; he just unclenched his hands momentarily to wave me off. I scowl slightly at this. Cato might think that he has me fooled but I'm also the one that saw him at his weakest moment. I force back the shutter that threatens to shake me as I brush away the thought of the Capitol mutts. I reach over, kind of aggressively, pry his hands apart and grip one tightly in my hand. I look away towards the screen and he looks at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the somewhat confused expression and suppress a sigh and eye roll. I honestly understand why he's confused, this _is_ the first real sign of compassion I've shown him, or he's shown me, since we arrived in 13 a several months ago.

Soon the screen flashes off of the Capitol symbol and shows Katniss and Peeta stepping onto the makeshift stage in the neat main square of district 2. Immediately I notice the difference in atmosphere compared to mine and Thresh's homes. I feel Cato grip my hand harder and the tributes families are shown. The first family is undoubtedly Clove's. She had bore a striking resemblance to her mother. There are only the two of them; no siblings. A pang of sympathy hits me as I realize they lost their only child. Yet, both of her parents stand tall and proud and I conclude that it must be a district 2 thing. They grieve by honoring their dead not by sobbing. They salute the deceased instead of wasting their time weeping on something that can't be changed. At least this is what it comes across as in a public setting. The shot shifts from Clove's family to Cato's.

There are three people standing as erect as Clove's parents. The woman, who I can only guess is Cato's mother. She is seemingly flawless. Her shoulder length hair is the same shade as Cato's and stands with an admirable and graceful resolve even thought there is a hint of sadness in her deep brown doe eyes. Next is Cato's father who is, dare I say, more physically frightening then both his own son and Thresh. His back is almost so straight that he looks stiff. The hands at his side are balled into tight fists as the speeches start. They are almost verbatim to the ones in 10 so I lose interest rather quickly and redirect it back on the older man. His eyes are the same color as Cato's but there is something drastically different. They seem colder and almost… angry. Slightly unnerved I turn to the last member of the family. He is dressed in a peacekeeper uniform, which surprises me, but the helmet is tucked neatly under his arm. He looks to be an older version of Cato with virtually all the same features except this man's hair is dark brown, almost black, like Cato's father. _And the scar._ I quickly look up at the bearer of said scar and then scold myself for my own stupidity. How was it possible that I could no put two-and-two together and recognize that the young man on the screen was Cato's own brother? Maybe it was the peacekeeper uniform and the fact that he seemed to possess the familiar coldness of their father; the same coldness that had disappeared overtime in Cato.

The visit was over in no time and Cato was up out of his seat dragging me with him. I'm not sure if he actually realized that he was trailing me along or not but I don't really think he cared. Before I knew it we were in the training room. He dropped my hand and walked up to a punching bag and beating on it. After a few minutes of what I assumed was venting, he dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms loosely around his knees. I couldn't help but be glad we hadn't accidentally run into a random person before getting here. The brutal attack the punching bag had just sustained could have easily turned someone into a bloody pulp.

I slowly walked up and sat next to him in a similar fashion. I waited in silence until he decided he was ready to talk. "Now you know why I'm so messed up," he said in a low, raspy voice. I grabbed his arm and curled up next to him hugging his bicep to my chest.

Gazing up at his obviously upset face, I said, "You're not messed up. At least not anymore, I fixed you." When the ghost of a smile appeared on his face at my slight joke, I smiled as well.

"Why do you even like me?"

"Maybe it's because I'm just as messed up as you are. You and me… we understand each other. We know _how_ to…" I hesitated trying to find the right word, "like each other." He sighed contently and laid his head against mine.

Less than a week later we were called back into the conference room. _What now?_ I felt extremely fatigued and just plain gross after training with Cato and I desperately wanted to take a shower. According to Boggs, Coin's right-hand man but still an okay guy, it was of utmost importance we attend. As Cato and I filed into the room along with other soldiers we saw that Thresh had already taken a seat at the table and Violet was standing behind him. We walked over and sat down in our usual seats as well and Violet sent me a small smile. I still haven't talked to her outside of our appointments since I found out she was hiding something from me. I pushed the thought aside as Boggs turns the television on. It seems as if some wedding program has ended so I send the older man a confused look. He rolls his eyes at me and waves his hand towards the television as if to say, _it's not important, pay attention_. I turn my attention back to the TV monitor only to see President Snow walk on with a small wooden box inside. My eyes narrow as he opened the box. There were small envelopes inside and he picks one up. He talks about the first two Quarter Quells: the first, the 25th Hunger Games, the people of the districts had to vote who was to enter the Hunger Games; the second, where twice the amount of kids were reaped; and now the third.

"Now we honor our third Quarter Quell on the 75th anniversary," he announced in his pretentious, yet slight, Capitol accent, "As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol!" We waited in dead silence for the killer twist to the already horrendous games that was coming. "The male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors!"

This rebellion just got kicked up a notch.

* * *

**So... There's another chapter... Please Review so I get some feedback!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I'm Back! Sorry! I know I said it would be a while between chapter but I NEVER intended it to be 2 months! Let's just say now that any delays are in direct relation to the amount of time a have to write: almost 0! Between Junior year, work, rifle practice, and studying for my license I'm jammed packed... Anyway, I will never give up on this story! Enjoy**

* * *

Meetings were more frequent and serious now. I learned that the hard way when I was running late for one. Sorry I decided to take my time! Two soldiers had tracked me down and dragged me to the conference room. I was _not_ happy, more like embarrassed.

I was on my way into one right now with Cato by my side. The two of us had opened up around each other a bit more since the Victory Tour. There was no pressure—like possibly dying in the Hunger Games—and we were free to let our relationship progress at its own pace. Right now it was kind of in the overly friendly phase where we were trying to decide if we should stay friends or officially start 'dating'. He held the door open as we entered the room. Thresh, early as always, was already seated at the large table. Coin stood at the head with Plutarch's assistant sitting in the seat next to her. She was our Capitol ambassador until we finished this mission since Plutarch was preoccupied being the Head Gamemaker.

I tuned out the beginning of the meeting since it was routine and a reminder of the last meeting which was… last night. "Now Haymitch has reported that some of the other Victor's are willing to help; Finnick and Johanna have said all but Districts 1 and 2 have agreed to help with the mission and the rebellion in any way. Haymitch and some of the others are all organizing it on their end and now it's up to us to be prepared to strike and be ready for an escape," Coin started. "We've already successfully infiltrated the Capitol force fields once but I'm almost certain they've changed their ways." Some looked slightly confused at her words but I realized her point. "After discovering that the bodies of three of their tributes were never found in the last arena I'm sure they became suspicious. The suspicion must have spread since no bodies were returned to the families and the Capitol has never misplaced one of their tributes until now.

The victory tour ended a while ago and now there was only a week until the reaping of the 75th Hunger Games. I knew inside that this was to get rid of Katniss and Peeta. My thoughts were halted when Plutarch rushed into the crowed room. They really pulled out all the stops on this meeting; everyone even remotely important was there. The plump man took a deep breath before speaking, "President Snow plans to have the remaining victors from the reaping eliminated. A Victor's Purge." It was so silent you could easily hear a pin drop. He used the words 'eliminate' and 'purge' and though they were vague for the situation everyone knew they meant to kill.

Still as to assure the room a voice from a soldier asked uncertainly, "They're gonna kill all the victors?"

"They're going to try… A few victors will be in the Capitol with their teams and we will work with them closely to move them here safely." I acted like this was all news to me yet I knew I shouldn't be surprised. Luckily, even though I might not like him that much, Plutarch was our eyes and ears in the Capitol. And the Capitol might be everywhere, but so was district 13. The only difference was no one knew that district 13 existed.

* * *

The reaping went by and just as suspected Katniss and Peeta were reaped as well as some other influential victors. The victor, well now tributes… again, were in the training center. District 13 was preparing a plan of attack for the games while also planning any refuge for escaping victors. It was a pretty normal day, for district 13 anyway. I had decided to forgive Violet a little while ago… there were too many other things to worry about besides some stupid secret she was keeping from me. I was in the training room and Violet had accompanied me so she could check my vitals while I was exercising. We were well into my routine when Cato and a few of his soldier… friends I guess you could call them, walked in followed by a girl. They were all laughing, including said girl. I could tell she was even though I wasn't fully paying attention because you could hear her somewhat high pitch giggling. I glance over quickly to greet my kinda boyfriend when I noticed how she looked.

It was almost like I have PTSD for a moment. Running. Climbing the tree with Katniss. The mocking and arrows. Sawing. And finally the tracker jackers. Her light blonde hair, similar to mine, shined in the fluorescent light and her green eyes made contact with my own blue ones. She looked exactly like Glimmer. My smile dropped from my face and I shook the thoughts away. I pulled back to attack the punching bag Violet was holding again. "You okay?" Violet asked. "You've looked like you've seen a ghost." The statement was sort of ironic because to district 13 Cato, Thresh and I were known as the Ghosts.

I nodded and very unconvincingly answered, "Yeah I'm fine." I made the mistake of glancing back in their direction. Their group was laughing and warming up for their workout and the girl was very close to Cato. Annoyingly so. My jaw clenched and my eyes narrowed as I started hitting the punching bag harder, throwing in complicated combinations.

"Ow! Okay take it easy. I'm not the steadiest person to be holding this bag and you've gotten pretty strong," Violet basically whimpered from behind the bag. I had to remind myself that even though Glimmer's death haunted me and shouldn't feel guilty about it. In the arena it was kill or be killed and I had to protect Katniss and myself. The annoying girl kept laughing and for fear of injuring Violet I stopped assaulting the punching bag. My hair band was falling out and my previous tight bun had become a loose ponytail. I ripped it out and decided to braid my hair instead. Violet watched me, searching for any clue that might tell her I was about to snap. I finished my braid and muttered a good-bye before calmly walking towards the door. She was following me and I knew it. I was going to ignore Cato and his 'friends' while I left but they called me over anyway. If I said I wasn't a little jealous of this girl it would be a blatant lie. I was jealous. All of Panem knew that Cato and Glimmer flirted in the games before she died and now there's a girl that looks just like her here again. I felt insecure and a little threatened and that was not a good combination for me. It made me very volatile.

"Hey Shaylin come over here!" a soldier named Cobare yelled. I begrudgingly walked over, Violet still trailing behind me. Cobare was the only face I recognized except for Cato's… and I suppose in a way the girl's. "So, Shaylin, practicin' hard?" he asked with a goofy smile, probably left over from the previous laughter.

"Yep," I answered simply. "What'd ya need?"

"Oh well Cato and I just wanted to introduce you to someone…"

"Yeah, Shay, this is Lolita or Lottie. Lottie this is my _friend_ Shay," Cato spoke up. _Friend_. That word stung for some reason. Maybe it was just who he was saying it to. She waved and said hi and I didn't respond. Cato's smile started to fade away. When I noticed I hurriedly put on a fake smile.

"Hi," I said in a false friendly and happy tone. "Call me Shaylin though, only my _friends_ call me Shay." I meant it to be rude. Thresh called me Shay when we actually talked and we were more acquaintances with a mutual friend/girlfriend. Even Plutarch and his assistant and the other annoying Capitol people called me Shay and I just never thought to correct them. Cato then frowned and Lolita looked like she didn't really know what to say. I grinned widely and left with a cheerful, "Bye!" Violet didn't follow nor did she stay with the group. _Must have gone to her lab._ Someone was following me though. And they were angry. They grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn towards them. I was face to face with a fuming Cato.

"What the hell was that!?"

"What was what?" I asked innocently with big eyes.

"I'm not stupid Shay. You know what!"

"Okay—Calm down, Angry!" I said smirking. "What's the big deal, so I didn't want to be friends with her? Big whup!"

"So that didn't mean you had to be a bitch about it!" My jaw dropped, it was fine if other people who didn't understand me called me a bitch but not those who knew the reason behind my cold, loner personality. I was severely pissed off now.

"Oh, puh-lease! Like there isn't a reason that you were drawn to her as a friend! Ever think about how much she looks like a certain someone! Like, maybe, someone who's death I caused with the help of some tracker jackers!"

"Okay I admit, she looks a little like Glimmer—"

"A little!" I shouted exasperated. "She could be her sister!" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "Tell me the fact that she looks like Glimmer isn't the reason you wanted to be friends with her and I'll apologize." He didn't answer. "Tell me!"

Just then an older soldier, probably in his thirties, ran up to us. "You two are needed on the upper floors. District 12 was fire bombed and refugees are fleeing to the compound." We exchanged one last look before taking off to the first floor.

* * *

There were quite a bit of district 12 refugees and I weaved through the crowd looking for people that needed medical attention so I could send the Violet's way. For a moment a short, blonde head caught my attention. The girl must've only been twelve maybe thirteen years old. She looked so familiar. Finally I recognized her face from district 12's reaping for last year's games. Primrose Everdeen. I pushed through the group of people and when I was close enough I called her name, "Prim! Primrose!" She turned towards me as did the woman standing next to her, who I assumed was her mother. I reached her and introduced myself, "I'm Shaylin Herba. I was in the games with your sister Katniss." Her face lit up in recognition.

"You're the one that helped her and worked with her in the beginning," she stated and I nodded in confirmation. A smile lit up her face and she hugged me. I couldn't help but smile too. She kind of reminded me of sweet, little Rue and now I could understand Katniss's grief a bit more. I looked up to her mother who had a small, sad smile on her face as well. I stuck my hand out for her to shake, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Everdeen." She accepted the greeting and Prim let go of me just as a tall, dark and handsome guy came up to us. _A very overused description but it definitely fits_. Though he was stressed, sweaty and exhausted, he was still attractive.

"Mrs. Everdeen, Prim I'm glad I found you—" he started but Prim cut him off.

"Gale, this is Shaylin Herba. She helped out Katniss in the arena. Shay, this is Gale, Katniss's best friend." I held my hand out for him to shake and he just stared at it so I dropped it to the side. I wasn't going to be offended. I _did_ just do the same thing to someone a few minutes ago.

"Didn't you end up working with that Career?" I nodded. His cold demeanor didn't phase me, in fact it was kind of refreshing to have someone like me around. "I thought you were supposed to be dead." Prim shot him a disapproving look.

I smirked, "And I thought you'd be cuter in person, my mistake." I had seen him briefly during the Victory tour when he had acted as Katniss's 'cousin'. But if he was gonna play that way then so was I. He smirked slightly back at me and we both, still scrutinizing each other, shook my hand. I looked back at Mrs. Everdeen and Prim, "Do you guys need any medical attention?" They shook their heads and I glanced at Gale, who also shook his. "Alright then! Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." I waved to Violet and Thresh as I left the large room with the Everdeens and Gale closely behind. I also noticed Cato, Cobare and Lottie showing people where to go. Cato and I made eye contact before quickly looking away. _I'll deal with him later…_

* * *

**Thanks again for your patience with my life... Haha! Please review too because I only got 1 review :( So REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oops... I guess it ended up being another 2 months... Sorry it took so long like I said last chapter my life is a hectic mess! But I'm out of school now and after I get back from vacation I hope to update a little more often but no promises about weekly or biweekly updates I still have work which is a bust! Anyway enjoy this chapter and sorry if there's any errors or confusing parts my beta reader is on vacation too and had some troubles reading this chap... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Shaylin, her family, and Violet (even though Shay's the only one of those in this chapter)...**

* * *

Gale and I had been spending more and more time together. We trained almost everyday since our schedules were basically the same. He didn't warm up to me at first but once he realized I was more stubborn and determined than he was, he decided it would just be easier to let me have my way. I was nice knowing that in training I could hit the punching bag and the person behind it would be able to withstand the blows. Not just that but now I had a viable excuse not to hang out with Cato's "friends" and _Lottie_, since Cato had tried to kill Katniss and Gale was Katniss's… you know. Anyway I don't really know why Lottie bothered me so much… Oh wait yeah I do… Besides the fact that she looks just like Glimmer, she fawns all over Cato when I'm looking.

My anger backed up my punch as I hit the hanging, leather bag.

"Woah, watch it there!" Gale warned. I stopped for a moment and my exhaustion caught up to me. I've been working out trying to physically vent my frustration towards Cato and the anxiety of us sticking together. I walked over to a bench and sat down taking a sip from my water bottle. Gale came and sat down next to me. "You okay Shale?" he asked. A smile made its way onto my face and I laughed slightly at his nickname for me. Apparently it is some sort of rock commonly found in northeastern Panem. He said it was tough and stubborn and even a little cold at times, just like me. And his comment about me being cold didn't bother me; I was aware of how I was acting. "I knew your nickname would get you to smile."

"That's because it's so stupid," I said lightheartedly back to him and we both laughed as he feigned hurt. Just then, to ruin my pleasant moment, as always, Cato walked in.

Not only that, but Lottie was tucked neatly under his arm. It was like he wanted me to be pissed at him or something. Tears welled in my eyes and Gale took notice. I stood up to leave and Gale followed glaring daggers at Cato. The only thing that made me feel slightly better was being the jealous bitch I knew I was but would never admit to being out loud. I shoved my shoulder into hers as I walked by and feigned innocence. "I'm _so _sorry! I'm such a klutz; _always_ running into people ya know…" Gale nudged me forward as to keep a fight from breaking out yet I could see the slight smirk on his face. He saw how fake Lottie's good girl act was too.

As I walked out I could hear her mutter something to Cato's gang, "Does she have to be such a bitch?!" Now like I mentioned before, I _knew_ how I was acting—like a bitch—but that didn't mean it was okay for _her_ to call me one.

"Excuse me?!" I shouted, eyes narrowed. Gale's hand gripped my shoulder.

"Just drop it Shay," he whispered to me, "None of them are worth it." I nodded and followed behind him.

It was only a few days away from the arena rescue mission. Even though I wanted to see how Katniss and Peeta were doing I was glad they didn't make us watch the games. It was hard enough living through it the first time I couldn't even imagine the emotional trauma the couple were going through.

Toady though, in the meeting room, Boggs overheard Gale _suggesting_ that I patch things up with Cato before the mission. Boggs, unfortunately, agreed so now I'm off to 'patch things up' with Cato instead of blissfully ignoring him for at least another day or two like I wanted. I took my time as I walked down the gray, drab hallway. Boggs said I had to fix things and I was going to; I just wasn't in a hurry. The big metal doors now stood in front of me and I could hear laughter inside. Sighing deeply, I pushed open the heavy doors and walked into the gym-like area. The laughter stopped as the small group looked at me.

_Awkward_, I thought but quickly put a smile—a mocking, somewhat cynical smile yes but a smile none the less—on my face as I walked up to Cato. The only people I recognized besides Cato were Colbare and Lottie. "Hey," he said casually but there was a slight strain to his voice. The others whispered behind us and I could only deduce that I had become quite infamous in their group. Most likely because Lottie had told them how I acted.

"Hey," I said in a slightly mocking response. He rolled his eyes

"So what do you want?!" he said in an aggressive way.

I was a little taken aback by his attitude and as much as I tried to suppress my frustration that was building up, I couldn't. "Well I was going to apologize but now I realized how stupid that was!" I turned and stomped away. I stopped and turned back to him. "Actually, you wanna know why I've been such a bitch lately?!" It was very hard to admit but I did. "Because when we were in the arena it was you and me against the world! I was willing to kill two other people for the both of us to survive! But now the two of us are still alive even though we basically died and you… you could care less! Better yet you and I ignore each other, like we're not even friends! I'm done! If you're barely going to acknowledge me then I'll do the same! Have a nice life Cato!"

I left hearing footsteps behind me. Once the door opened I heard Cato call out to me but I ignored him and took off running, tears in my eyes. I made my way to Gale's room, Cato still following but I had a good head start. Frantically, I knocked on the door until Gale answered. His hair was kind of a mess and I realized he must have been napping during our free time. "Can I come in?" I asked getting a little choked up. He noticed the look on my face and the both of us could hear Cato yelling and getting closer. Gale nodded and pulled me inside. I didn't really want to talk about it and Gale seemed to get that. Cato seemed to realize that I was in Gale's room and kept banging on the door. Gale waited until I was huddled in the corner—I didn't want to see Cato—to open the door.

"What Cato?" Gale asked sternly. His muscles were tense under his shirt and his eyes were narrowed at Cato. And yes I did mention his muscles. I might not like Gale that way but that didn't make him any less fit or attractive.

"I know she's in there Hawthorne! Just let me see her! Shay!" Cato yelled angrily, trying to get past Gale.

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you, huh. I mean come on Cato you can't be that blind. How else is she supposed to act when you flaunt Lottie around in front of her like that and ignore her? Why don't you just leave?" There was silence before I heard a grunt of frustration and I saw Cato's shadow disappear.

Afterwards Gale and I just sat on his bed; no tears were shed and there was no touchy-feely comforting that occurred. We just sat there and that was when I decided no more tears would be shed over Cato.

We geared up in flexible armor similar to district 2's armor in the last games and prepared for our missions. All the soldiers carried guns accept for Thresh, Cato and I. We had our specific weapons from the games. It wasn't that we didn't know how to use the guns—we did—it was just easier and more natural for us to have our own weapons. Today is the day, I thought as we boarded the hovercraft. Gale sat next to me ridged and tense. I could only imagine what was going through his head. From the conversations we had, I could only infer that he felt a little more than friendship for Katniss. He just always got this little glimmer in his eyes when he talked about her. His hands were in tight fists when I looked over at him; he was anxious. I grabbed his fist and gently tried to loosen it a little. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cato glare at us and Thresh gave me a confused look. I just shook my head slightly.

We waited for the explosion and boy did it come. The hovercraft shook violently as a loud boom echoed around us. I looked towards the window at the front and saw the rippling of the force field as it collapsed. We descended immediately. The seat unlocked and our small regiment unloaded as we tried to get the tributes/victors onto the craft. Some higher up official fired upon Capitol peacekeepers who were trying to grab people as well. I couldn't see where Katniss or Peeta were in the chaos but I did see one Finnick Odair. I ran up to him where he was struggling against a couple of peacekeepers. He was injured and looked a little faint so I gladly intervened. I threw a knife into the thigh of one peacekeeper where I knew for sure there wasn't any armor. Once I got close enough in range I kicked him in the face. Now that no throwing was needed, I pulled out a knife and began slashing at the other peacekeeper in a controlled fashion. Soon enough, he became distracted by my swings and I kicked him in the side of his knee causing him to collapse before striking him in the temple with the hilt of my knife. Once I was sure he was knocked out I returned to the wounded Finnick. I went to lift him up but he was heavy. _Must be all that muscle_, I thought. I succeeded in getting his arm around my shoulder I notice his eyes starting to droop.

"Oh no, you are not going to pass out on me," I muttered. His weight became too much and I became desperate to get him out. Tapping his face lightly I got him to open his eyes. "Alright Golden Boy come on, it would be really great if you could try and stay conscious for a few minutes while I try and rescue you. So on the count of three I'm gonna lift you up and I want you to try and take a step when I do okay?" He nodded in confirmation seeming slightly more alert even though his eyes were still kind of droopy.

I lifted him back up and we were doing really well; we almost made it to the hovercraft. Then, I was shot. Luckily, the bullet hit my armor but it still caused me to stumble. "Son of a—", I gritted out between my teeth. Boggs noticed me and came to grab Finnick's other side. We settled the Golden Boy onto a cot where he was rolled away to a safe area. I went to stand by Boggs as the shouted a command to fall back. I assumed we had got everyone as he ordered me back to the seats. Everyone loaded back on and we took off back to district 13.

The ride back was quiet and I remembered the bullet in my shoulder. I unbuckled myself and shed my armor. I looked down at the material in my hands and tried to pick out the bullet. Once it was out I spun it around in my fingers before slipping it into my pocket. Why, because I'm a sentimental person. I sat back for the rest of the ride and realized how tired I was. It had been so long since my adrenaline had been pumping that much. Someone grabbed my hand next to me and I looked over and saw it was Cato. He had a somewhat stressed looking expression too but he also looked as tired as I felt. Too exhausted to argue, I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted off.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry again, and thanks for all the reviews so far as well as follows and favorites... Just so you know sometimes I forget about updating a reviews really kick me into gear and remind me too so... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey so I _FINALLY_ updated, haha! Like I've said a few times in the past, it's really hard for me to update often and even write the new chapters since I work a irregular schedule 5 days out of the week. Plus, I still have to read and do an assignment for my English class on 3 books that I have yet to read. But I've updated and hopefully I'll get to hear your feedback. Sorry for the fact it'****s a little shorter too, I just wanted to cut it off there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy but I do own Shay and Violet (who hasn't really been present but is mentioned) as well as anyone that has any relation to them (Mentors, escorts, stylist, family, etc.)**

* * *

Chapter 5

When we arrived at 13, I was jolted awake. My eyes met Cato's and I remembered how I fell asleep on him. A blush rushed to my cheeks immediately and I looked away. All I could think about was how confusing I must be. One moment I'm yelling at him about how we should have nothing to do with each other and the next I'm cuddling up to his shoulder. I glanced back at him and he caught me looking. A small smile crossed his features. And by small I mean a barely visible curve up at the corner of his lips. You basically had to be looking for it. Was I looking for it? I was shaken from my thoughts when we were ordered off the hovercraft. Cato's hand rested on the small of my back and led me forward. I welcomed the familiar touch before I realized how anxious I was. This was the first time I was going to see Katniss and Peeta since the arena and a lot of emotions were being unraveled. I also worried for Wonder Boy; I mean I did save him. It was only natural for me to want to see him.

It had been a few days since the rescue mission and no one would let me see anyone. It was only made worse by boredom since Cato and I were in a very… awkward place and Gale was busy worrying about Katniss. Violet and I had been distant as well with her always being with Thresh and with me trying to figure out my own messed up life.

Apparently though, Beetee and Finnick had woken up. I strolled down the hallway of the hospital wing trying to look as casual as possible while still keeping an eye out for any guards who might stop me. After thinking about it I decided against talking to Beetee. It might be a little awkward since I didn't really know him and he seemed like a pretty quiet guy. But Finnick, well he's… Finnick. Charismatic, flirtatious, _gorgeous!_ Plus, I saved him.

Peeking into the rooms, I finally found the right one. Quietly, I made my way into the room and made sure the door didn't slam shut. Of course as my luck goes Wonder Boy was asleep. "You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled. "I went through all that damn trouble—timing when the guards would come, hacking the pass code for private hospital room, stealing Violet's lab coat—only for him to be asleep." Okay so I might not have _stolen _her lab coat, I might have just asked to borrow it but that's not the point. Through my ranting, I had hardly noticed that Finnick had woken up.

"Am I dead?" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I jumped at the sound of the new voice before giving him a confused look.

"No—" I responded shaking my head slightly. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"You sure?" Wonder Boy replied groggily as he sat up, propping himself up. "Because you might just be an angel." I rolled my eyes and scoffed lightly. In reality, I should've seen that coming. "Plus you saved me so that makes you a guardian angel."

"Alright Wonder Boy, are you finished trying to charm me yet?" He chuckled slightly at my response. I couldn't help but smile at the sound. "So what happened?" He stared at me waiting for me to elaborate. "I mean what happened in the arena. I haven't seen anything and it's starting to become really frustrating because I had to frickin' sneak my way in here and no one will tell what the hell is going on and I really think I should know considering they brought me back to life for the reason of psyching out the Capitol—" Finnick cut me off.

"Oh yeah I remember you now. You're the district 10 girl, Shaylin, who helped Katniss out. You have a _thing_ for the district 2 guy." I took a deep breath to calm myself down before nodding. I was really glad he stopped my ranting but it kinda ticked me off that he interrupted me. I hope that's not a trend or I might have to add annoying to that list of traits from earlier.

"Yeah that's me, I guess, but neither the 74th Games nor my relationship with Cato is what we're discussing right now. I want to ta—" I was cut off yet again. Oh no, it is a trend.

"How are you alive?" he said in an innocent yet annoying way.

"Finnick," I started exasperatedly, "Can I please get through a thought without you interrupting me?" He shrugged and mumbled an apology. "So, as I was saying, what happened in the arena?"

Finnick went on to explain the events in the arena. He started from the beginning—which was literally after the end of the last games. With the finale of the 74th Hunger Games the districts, for the first time in years, were filled with an overwhelming sense of hope. A hope that this was the chance to take back Panem. Apparently, after Rue's death there was a riot in 11 and that's why the security seemed twice as tough on the citizens during the Victory Tour. Previous victors and sympathetic capitol members, including Plutarch and Cinna, started organizing a coup of the totalitarian government that Snow led. Plutarch supplied all the information they needed and while some victors feared that it wouldn't work and fled, others stepped up and agreed to take the risk in the Quarter Quell. Finnick continued to explain in slightly vaguer detail about the events in the arena itself condensing what happened throughout days into a few sentences. I didn't push too hard for more information; I knew what the arena was like but it had to be even harder to go in again for a second time.

Before I knew it minutes turned into a few hours and my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten for a while and my body was letting me know how much it disliked the lack of food in my stomach. "Thanks a lot for telling me Finnick. I really apprecia—" He cut me off again but this time I let it go.

"Don't even worry about it but you might want to go because I'm about as hungry as your stomach says you are and I'm going to grab a nurse to see about getting some food." I laughed, like genuinely laughed, at his comment and he returned it with his own.

"Okay, see ya," I waved before walking out the door. I checked the hallway for clearance and hurried off to my room. For the first time since I arrived at this hole of a base they call district 13 I felt something. A hope that in time I would be free; freedom from fear and loneliness and struggling every day of my life to stay alive.

And the Capitol.

The next time I ran into Wonder Boy he looked very distraught. When I asked him what was wrong he waved me over to a more secluded part of the crowded cafeteria. I gave him a look when we stopped to try to egg him on and tell me already. Little did I know that the news would kind of upsetting.

"Katniss woke up and found out that Peeta wasn't rescued," he said plainly trying to gauge my reaction. At first I was confused; what did he mean 'Peeta wasn't saved'? But the realization hit me hard. The Capitol had him. I had been so naïve and stupid to think that something like this wouldn't happen when all those peacekeepers attacked us during the rescue. Hell, if I hadn't been there they might've gotten Finnick too.

"No," I whispered, a solemn look on my face. Peeta had helped me escape from the Cornucopia when the Careers took me after the tracker jacker incident, yet I couldn't do anything to help him this time. I could only imagine how Katniss felt. "How is she?" He knew who I was talking about.

"They had to sedate her. She had overheard Plutarch, Haymitch and I talking about it. She attacked Haymitch and is sleeping in her hospital room with Beetee now." I nodded a little in acknowledgement that I heard him. It was kind of a lot of information to take in.

"Thanks for the info Finn. Now I'm gonna dig up a few more dirty little secrets they've been keeping from us." A mischievous smile worked its way onto my feature and Finnick just chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"And how are _you _going to do that?" I scoffed playfully.

"Puh-lease Finn! I've been here way longer that you have and out of complete and utter boredom at times I have come across some very interest and highly secretive _secret_ hallways and rooms." My smile turned into a smirk and he returned it with a smirk of his own. I chuckled and turned to leave. "See ya Wonder Boy!" I called over my shoulder and heard him laugh. As I turned back forward I locked eyes with a certain blonde, muscular, ex-Career and he did not look happy about my friendliness with the Capitol's playboy.

Okay so maybe I was hyping up the spying experience to Finnick earlier because crawling through the air ducts wasn't fun, _at all_. I was extremely glad that I didn't have claustrophobia at this point in time. Hopefully this will all be worth it. As I crawled, I started to think about all the people outside of district 13. Certainly the Capitol wouldn't act civilly towards the non-Career district and their other Victors. I thought about Taurus, my mentor, and how he was along with 10's two other victors. I would have to ask Finnick who the victors were from my district later.

Verona and Resin also crossed my mind. Resin would probably side with the Capitol. He seemed to care very little for me during my time at the Capitol. He was never interested in anything that Taurus, Verona, Leif and I talked about and probably only was a stylist for the pay. At least that explains his complete lack of sympathy for making Lief and I wear those horrible gaudy, sparkly outfits at the parade. Verona on the other hand was full of compassion and genuinely seemed to care about both Lief and myself. But, she was a sympathizer and if she got caught aiding this new rebellion in any way… I didn't even want to think about that.

Before I knew it I was positioned directly above one of the conference rooms and Plutarch was having what looked like an intense conversation with President Coin. I pressed my ear against the vent opening but still couldn't hear much. Despite the intensity of the discussion the two were having, they were talking in very hushed tones. I could only catch bits and pieces. The sentences were broken up but I caught words like 'victors' and 'rebelling districts'. It seemed like a normal conversation about the rebellion until I started hearing words like 'purge' and 'genocide'. That got me worrying until I finally pieced together what the little meeting was about. The Capitol was retaliating against the outright attack at the Quarter Quell. They were trying to destroy the little hope that Finnick said had built up. My previous thoughts about how Taurus was doing were cast away since I knew either way he was dead. The Capitol attacked each individual district's hope. They had ordered a Victors' Purge.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate these reviews since the amount of feedback I've gotten for this story hasn't been nearly as much as its predecessor... I hope to get a lot of reviews because they really boost my confidence about posting (since I'm still kinda self-conscious about it even though I've been posting over a year now...) But basically what I'm saying is REVIEW! And thanks for the previous reviews.**


End file.
